1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a head-mount type display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A head-mount type display device relates to a display device by which a video image or the like can be displayed when mounting it on a head of a user, thereby enabling the user to see or feel any virtual image that is identical to one displayed on a large screen. It is easy to see such the virtual image if the display device could be adjusted so that the virtual image is correctly suitable for a distance between eyes of the user.
The head-mount type display device has set larger an effective region in which the image can be displayed to correspond with any personal differences in distances between eyes of the users by enlarging an effective area in the display device to irradiate the image to right and left eyes of the user. When, however, setting the effective region larger, lens assembly itself to be used for irradiating the image to the eyes of the user may be physically made large depending on it. This may cause a body of the head-mount type display device to be scaled up.
Thus, it has been hopeful that an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the head-mount type display device so that the virtual image is correctly suitable for a distance between eyes of the user is provided without changing a scale of the head-mount type display device.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H06-276459 has disclosed a head-mount type display device having an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the head-mount type display device so that a scale of the virtual image is correctly suitable for a distance between eyes of the user by using a rack and pinion. Alternatively, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-122715 has disclosed a frame of a pair of glasses in which an equipped adjustment mechanism can adjust the frame to fit to a width of face of a user by using a rack and pinion.